This invention relates to an apparatus for monitoring the firing stress of a weapon barrel.
The barrels of particularly large-caliber weapons have to be replaced for safety reasons after firing a predetermined number of rounds. For this purpose a "barrel log" must be maintained in which the number of rounds fired from the barrel and the respective charge type (if different charges are used for the barrel) have to be entered. Conventionally, the entries have been made in the barrel log manually.